Changed
by Aislinn Night
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella's changed, but not in the way you think she is. She goes through the change and Jake is there, helping her get through it, Paul's there too, but how will she cope when He's back? Read and review if you want. Flames welcome. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

**AN: I recently was going to make this as a Challenge, but decided that I wanted to do this for myself. I hope you enjoy this. I got the idea and I wanted you to read it, if you don't, then well I can't stop you. Enjoy all the others, good luck if you're writing something, and I'm really sorry if you're disappointed in this. Oh and tell me if it sounds fake, because I hate it when it sounds fake, and I really would rather not hate my own writing.**

A growl erupted from Edward's chest. His eyes, darker that when I had first met him, zeroed on my throat.

I just stood there, staring at my love, wondering what I had done. All I did was tell him that I wanted to visit Jacob, then I went to grab my keys, I cut my finger on them. Edward pounced on me, sending me onto the glass table, shattering it with my weight.

I didn't scream. I don't think it would have helped. I just looked into his eyes, staring at them with a blank expression, but I knew my eyes were mixed with pleading and shock; the pleading for him to stop, shock that he didn't even hesitate. The only reason that I'm alive is because Emmett decided to burst in and drag him off me. I didn't fail to notice that one, I was bleeding, two, he was holding his breath, and three, I didn't fail to hear Edward scream, "Oh, come on, just one bite, she won't feel a thing, I promise!" I also didn't fail to notice that they left me bleeding on the floor.

I got up off the floor, drove to the hospital, stepped out of my truck, and walked into the glass sliding doors. I took two steps, just making it to carpet, when I clasped, the blood finally getting to me making my stomach turn.

I faintly remember someone scream, I felt hands grabbing me, someone shout to get a doctor. I remember someone shout, "Bella? Bella? Stay with me please!" Then shuffling, I remember someone with _really_ warm arms carry me into a bed and lay me on my stomach.

"Go to sleep now, sweetie. It's gonna be okay, I got you."

With that I fell into a grateful oblivion…


	2. Blood and Hatred

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was picking up some medicine for one of the elders, when I noticed that Bella laying on the floor. Someone fallowed my gaze and screamed, which wasn't helping anyone. Someone screamed for a doctor, while I ran to her.

"Bella? Bella? Stay with me please!" I shouted, running with the doctors. I picked her up carefully and set her on the gurney that someone had brought over here for her. I laid her on her stomach and I finally noticed that she had glass shards, plunged deep into her back. I shuddered as the rose the gurney off the floor into the full height, and they took her away.

A doctor came out and told me, "She's gonna die if she doesn't get some blood. We ran out of her type. It's really rare that we get donors that want to share it. It's hard, if she was type O maybe we could help."

"What type is she?" I asked the doctor that had spoken.

"AB positive," she answered sadly.

"I'm AB positive. I could donate some blood," I answered, eager that I could help Bella.

I dialed up the doctor from La Push to come over here, because I needed to be treated, she said that she was close anyway and would be here in a minute or two.

When she got here, I told her what was happening and she responded with a sad, "But, your blood has… animal jeans. It could cause her a faster death."

"Yes it could, but she won't have a chance if you just sit there!" I practically yelled. I started to shake; I calmed down.

I walked over to the front desk and asked to barrow their phone.

"Charlie?"

"Hold on Billy," came a muffled voice. "What's going on Jake?" he said more clearly.

"Bella's in the hospital," I said carefully. "It's bad. She fell onto the glass coffee table in your home."

He was speechless, well until he choked out, "Is she going to live?"

"I found out that she has a rare blood type, and they ran out of it, they were planning to order some, but they can't get it here on time. I have her type but I need your permission.

"Sure, Jake. Just let me call the hospital and let them know you're in charge. Thanks Jake, are you sure that you don't want me to come home. We're only in San Francisco," his voice was sad and he was testing every word on his tongue.

"No, stay, finish the trip," I responded.

Charlie thanked me again, and then we hung up.

I sat in the waiting room.

A Doctor came out and called, "Is there a Jacob Black here?"

I pulled out my wallet while I was walking over to him, I showed my ID and he showed me to Bella.

She was more pale than normal, barely breathing, and her heart monitor went from racing fast, to a deadly stop, and then, it started again.

The doctor from La Push came in and took some blood.

I got dizzy from the blood loss so I sat down and eventually fell asleep, only to wake up, fully rejuvenated, to a sleeping Bella.

I was in charge of her so I sat next to her and waited for her to wake up…

**Back to Bella's Point of View… **

I groaned, clutching my stomach, I felt, not the skin of my torso, but the touch of a white cotton gauss. It felt sticky towards my side, and all around my back.

"She's waking up," someone to my right whispered. I felt a hand on my forehead and another on my wrist.

"No, I'm not. Let me go back to sleep," I moaned, shoving my face into the pillow.

Someone chuckled. "Come on, Bells. Get up. The doctors need to speak with you," a familiar voice said.

"Do I need to speak with them?" I asked, getting more conscious by the moment.

"Yeah, you do, now get up," the voice urged.

I went to turn around so I was on my back, but that movement hurt; a lot. I let out a groan from the pain.

"I thought you gave her medication for the pain?" the voice whispered.

"I did, she would have been in a lot more pain if I didn't," a female voice snapped.

"Hey, whoever you are, can you help me up?" I asked, knowing that I sounded rude but I didn't care.

I felt a hand on my neck and another under my legs, holding me in bridal style but I'm facing the ground. Another came to my other side and I was gently rolled onto the other person's hands. This person wasn't as warm, and he was struggling under my weight. I was quickly taken back into WG (Warm Guy, I decided to call him in my mind) arms, and lay down onto the bed, sitting up.

I looked to my right to see Jacob as mister WG.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"We want to know the same thing. You arrive here with a serious injury, and pass out two steps inside. How did it happen?"

I told them that I went to get a drink and I noticed that there was some rain water on the floor and got up to wipe it up. Then me being a klutz I slipped in the water and fell back onto the glass table. My doctor told me to be more careful.

"Bella?" Jake asked me while he drove me home, he decided that, me, driving ten minutes leaning on my back was a bad idea if it was going to heal, it shouldn't have pressure on it. Right now, I'm lying in the back bench seat of my truck, while he drives me home.

"Yeah, Jake?" I asked.

"What really happened? Why do you really have that… uh injury?"

"Jake, I really think you already know, but if you really want me to say it…" I trailed off.

"Bella, I really want you to say it."

"Edward—"

"That bloodsucker jumped you and you fell, but why didn't he stay? His family left. They left yesterday, he stayed odiously to say goodbye. Did he even do that? They told Sam that they were leaving, did they even tell you?"

I just laid there. I soaked up all of his words and waited for the pain, but there was none, just extreme hatred.

"No, he didn't even say he was leaving. I didn't even know," I said in a low voice.

"Bella, I—"

But I fell into unconsciousness before he finished his statement.


	3. Ice

**AN: Sorry these chapters are so short. I just, well ya know, don't really have anything to fill them. Although, I update a lot, I just like to end the chapter. I just wanted to tell you that it's early summer, just so you know why there isn't any school. Okay, third chapter is going up as soon as this is written! I promise, but to tell the truth, I have no idea what is going to happen in the end. I'm as clueless as you are, I just know what gonna happen before you do. Kind of like Alice, but not really. Enjoy!**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I lifted myself so I was still on my stomach, but resting on my elbows.

"Finally you're awake," a voice said from the corner. I jumped and landed on my back. It would have been funny, but it hurt and I screamed out shortly and stopped. "I'm sorry," he said, rushing over to the bedside.

I laid there gasping for air, the pain. "It's okay," I wheezed. "You didn't mean to. Where am I?"

"My house. Charlie and Billy went to California for some fishing tournament… at Lake Lopez, a trout tournament, I think it was. They'll be gone for a little while, about a week, maybe more. I found the note and I needed to get home, so I decided that I would take you here, just to I could keep an eye on you. Did you know I had time to go out on patrol with the pack, change your gauss, make dinner for the two of us, and get you another set of clothes before you woke up?"

"What?"

"I had time to go on patrol with the pack, make dinner for the two of us – not a very good dinner; not like the ones you make but a dinner all the same."

"Before that."

"Oh, I changed your gauss; the doctor said I would have to do it regularly."

That's when I noticed that the gauss wrapped around my breast and stomach area. I didn't have my bra on, or a shirt for that matter. All I had were his blankets that lay over me. I didn't worry about him seeing anything when I get up. The gauss is thick and he did a throw job.

"Bella, don't worry, I wouldn't do that. I know you wouldn't want me to. I got Sam's fiancée, Emily, to do it. I thought you wouldn't mind a girl doing it, and no one other that you two were in the room."

I smiled at him. It was a genuine smile, not a fake one that I would have given him, if I was depressed that Edward left. I'm not, at all. He left me broken, but not the same as before. He left me injured, really injured. Hospitalized.

"Okay, Jake. What are we gonna do to keep me busy? Not that I don't like sitting in your room half naked, I just really would like to keep busy," I said, teasing.

I thought I saw a red tint to his russet kin, but it could have been nothing.

"Would you like to go to the garage? I finished the rabbit and I want to modify it," he responded.

I threw the blanket off me, swung my legs over the edge of his bed, and stood up. I ignored the stiffness as I walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer while asking, "Can I barrow a shirt? Mine is all bloody."

"Sure, go ahead."

I pulled out a green shirt that said, "Vegetarians are ruining our forests" in bright yellow. I laughed as I put it on. Jake looked confused so I turned to him and pointed to the words. He grinned.

We got to the garage and I sat as I watched Jacob explain that the oil needed to be changed and he was gonna do something with the thingy majig.

I stepped out of his way when he reached around me for some bottle of fluid, but being me I tripped and landed on my knee. It started to bleed a little.

Jacob took me to the house to fix up my little scratch, much to my protests. He looked at me oddly and I just couldn't take it. I got angry and my stomach felt… weird.

Jake felt my forehead and gasp.

"Bella you're burning up… you're at hot as… me," he said.

I started to sweat, and shiver. Like I really had a fever, but my skin didn't feel odd. It was my bones.

"Jake, what the hell is happening to me?" I asked as I started to shake. It felt more like vibrating.

"Shit," Jake cursed. He picked me up and ran out of the house, and into the forest. I was still shaking. He gently set me on the squishy floor, and then walked away. He just walked away from me.

I heard something, and then I saw a russet wolf walked out to me.

He nudged me. He pushed me. He licked me and I get mad.

I started to shake more violently, I felt pain.

I was changing, but not the way I wanted before…


	4. Scars

**AN: Okay, peoples. I just got this story going. This is when everything falls in to place. I hope you like it. **

**I never did do that disclaimer thingy so here goes nothing.**

**Twilight is not mine.**

**There, how'd I do? On with the story!**

The pain; that's what ran through my head.

Suddenly, the pain lightened, then stopped and I didn't move, in fear of triggering the pain once more.

I accidently moved my arm and no pain was inflicted. I sat up; I was once again in Jacob's room.

I walked out of the room and into the living room where the pack were talking in hushed voices.

They noticed me and stopped talking. I noticed that Jared, Embry, Jake, Paul, and Seth were staring at me. Sam was relaxing, just sitting on the couch, and thinking.

I sighed and decided that they weren't going to say anything so I just went and leaned on the wall. Jake cleared his throat, pinched his shirt, and fanned it out in a pointed gesture. I looked down and saw that I had ripped the t-shirt off of me and I was in rags and the gauss that Jake had wrapped me in. I sighed again, annoyed that that had happened, and pulled the shirt off completely.

I got a couple gasps and then all the boys were staring at me.

I looked at Jake in the eye. "Sorry Jake, I'll add that to the list of things to replace. Damn, I liked that shirt too. Can I get another one, or would you rather I used my shirt?"

"No, go Bells, just get another of mine," he said with a smile. I smiled and turned to get another shirt.

I came back into the room shortly and the same thing happened. I walk in while they were talking, they stop and stare. I decided to stop this.

I walked over and sat between Paul and Jake; Jake on my left and Paul on my right. I sighed.

"Speak. Tell me what the hell just happened to me, and how long I was uh, here," I demanded, looking around the room.

"You were out for about five days," Jared spoke up.

"And that means?" I asked.

"You're a werewolf," Paul snapped at me.

I turned to glare at him. "Do _not_ snap at me," I ordered.

"What are you going to do about it, girlie?" he questioned.

"You really shouldn't have asked that," I said as I walked out of the house.

I heard a, "Paul, look what you did!" and a, "Yah, Paul, go get her back in here."

I kept walking, until I was in the middle of Jake's backyard. I stopped and waited for Paul to come out. Soon, he came out, reluctant.

He looked shocked when he saw me, but kept walking until he was at the most 15 feet away.

"Come get me, Paul. Get out all you anger," I said calmly.

"Like I'm gonna hit a girl."

"I don't have a problem with it," I said as I ran over to him as fast as possible. I punched him and slid to a stop 20 feet behind him.

He looked shocked and then angry. He was shaking. He pounced on me, morphing into a wolf in the process.

"Paul, get the hell off her," Jake screams, fearing for my life.

"No," I heard Sam whisper. "She needs to know how to morph, and what better way to be either angry, or fearing for her life?"

I closed my eyes. My heart slowed and beat lighter so only I could hear it faintly; my body went limp, under Paul, my head tilting to the side for the affect, my breathing slowed until it looked like I wasn't breathing at all.

It worked. Paul jumped off of me, backing up slowly. I only knew this because I heard his footsteps.

"What the hell just happened?" Embry asked.

Everyone was quiet and all you could hear was the breathing of the rest of the pack, and there pounding hearts, mine not included.

Someone fell to the ground sobbing. I took this as the time to act.

I heard Paul's retreating steps, still in wolf form. I jumped up, seeing the look of shock on their faces. I saw that Jake was the one that fell. I have him a sorrowful look and then continued with what I was doing. I didn't care if they saw me; I pulled off Jake's shirt, not wanting to ruin another one, I unbuttoned and pulled down my pants, leaving me in my gauss and black lacey underwear. All the boys were staring wide eyed at me. I didn't care. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on changing into a wolf. I flashed open my eyes and crouched low, on the ground, growling. Paul turned around to look at me.

As soon as he was fully turned around a look of shock plastered on his face, I pounced, morphing in the process. I jumped him and he looked scared.

I thought, knowing that he could hear me, _What are you going to do about it?_

_Get the fuck off me._

_No, _I responded. _Apologize to me right now, _I ordered.

_Why would I do that?_ He asked me, mentally.

_Because I can do this,_ I whispered in my head. I bit down into whatever I could. I decided that I did enough damage to him for one day. _You will wear those scars forever because you didn't listen to me. Next time you will listen got it?_

_Got it. I'm sorry._

I jumped up and thought, _Paul, will you please ask Jake if he would redo my gauss on my back? I don't feel like going to Emily's house._

He nodded his head. He walked into the forest and came out in some sweats.

"Bella asked if you would redo her gauss or something," Paul said as he walked past Jacob.

"Are you sure she asked _me_ to do the gauss?" Jake asked, hesitant.

"Yeah, she said something about she didn't want to go all the way to Emily's," Paul responded.

I walked up to Jake after he came back out with a couple rolls of gauss. I nudged him to the bench by the forest with me nose. After he sat down, I walked over and picked up Jake's shirt and my scrunched up pants in my mouth. I walked into the forest, morphed, and put on the pants, sadly my black lacey underwear didn't make it.

"Jake, come in here," I called.

He hesitantly walked over to me, my back to him. I turned around and waited.

His step faltered. I snickered as he tripped.

"Come on Jake. You act like you've never seen a girl without her top on," I said.

"I haven't. First time," he said.

I walked over to him and waited.

When he finished, his cheeks were red and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

I noticed, only when I rolled my eyes that I hadn't blushed or been embarrassed at all. I was more daring. More brave than I was before all this happened.

"I swear to god, if you start something I will give you all the same scars as Paul," I growled as I walked back into the living room.

There was a chorus of "Damn"'s and "Man"'s.

I was examining my underwear. "Damn, it never got a chance of life," said as I threw it in the trash can by the couch.

"So," Sam drew the word longer. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Change so fast! You just closed your eyes, opened them and jumped," Jared cried.

"What? That's not normal?" I asked.

"Uh, no? And you got Paul down. Did you even notice him struggle?" Seth asked.

I turned to Paul. "You were struggling?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"He was like mad! I think he clawed you a couple of times, too," Embry said.

I stood and walked over to Paul. I kneeled next to him. I touched his scar on his face, careful not to be too rough. He just stared into my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I really didn't mean to scar him. I rubbed his face soothingly.

"WHAT?" Seth screamed.

I pulled my hands from his face and turned around slowly. "What? I scared him. I should apologize, so I did," I said shrugging.

"Why?"Paul asked.

"I just answered that. I scared your face, those are permanent, they won't go away. I didn't mean to," I answered. "Jake?" I asked after a minute.

He still wouldn't look at me. "Yeah?" He answered.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No problem Bells. That door right there. Towels under the sink."

"Thanks," I said as I walked across the room. I kept my eyes facing foreword and head held high. All eyes on me. "Stop staring. It's like you never seen a girl before, minus you Sam," I said turning around to face him. I smiled and walked into the bathroom.


	5. Uncomfortable

**AN: Okay. I had to go to church and I didn't have as much time on it as the others. I did the disclaimer once, and I don't plan on doing it again. Once is enough, right? So you know it's not mine or my name wouldn't be Aislinn Night, it would be Stephaney Something-or-other.**

The heat; the steam, ugh, Jake's shower rocks! It's not too big, and… well for me, he must be squeezing to get through the bathroom door! But the shower is awesome. Better than mine. Better than Edward's, the only loss is Jake has to do my gauss again; I probably shouldn't have had him do that right then and there. I should have waited.

I didn't want to use all the hot water, where as I would have hadn't it been the burning of the water on my already hot skin, not to mention my back. I turned off the water and I looked down and was shocked. There was blood, coating the floor, from my back. I sighed and turned the water on.

After the blood was rinsed off and down the drain, I turned the water off once again. I didn't want to wear my clothes so I walked into Jake's room in the towel. When I passed the door way into the living room, they stopped talking, and I could feel there stares. I chuckled, "You all need girlfriends… minus you Sam."

I got to Jacob's room and I found my clothes on the bed.

After I changed, I walked out and pointed to my outfit, looking at Jacob. "I own over 6 pairs of pants, 3 caprices, and you bring me one of my only shorts? Then, a midriff, my only midriff?" I asked.

Jake still wouldn't look me in the eye; he just nodded. I sighed and walked over and sat next to him, I put my arms over the edge of the couch.

"I really hate that," I spoke up.

That got everyone's attention.

"What?" Jake asked me.

"You don't notice it? I sure as hell do. It's pissin' me off," I hedged.

"Well?" Seth's innocence got the better of him.

I sighed. "I either walk by—you guys stare either way—and everything stops. The talking, the joking… everything. Talk, please. It's too quiet."

"What do you guys want us to say?" Sam asked me.

"I would rather ask a couple questions, but those can wait. Umm, do you want to go for a run?" I asked after a little thought.

"Why? We could just sit and talk," Paul huffed, angry.

"You just have a stick up your butt because you got beaten by a young one," Quill said.

"Is anyone hungry?" I asked.

Everyone ended up wither raising their hand or saying yes.

As soon as I got this, I jumped up. Everyone was staring at me.

"Get up, all of you," I ordered.

I walked out of the truck and into the night air. I hopped into the truck, rolled out the window, and hollered to them who were standing outside just looking at me, "Two in the front, the rest in the back."

"Where are we going?" Quill asked.

"My house."


	6. Spaghetti

**AN: Okay. I had to go to church and I didn't have as much time on it as the others. I did the disclaimer once, and I don't plan on doing it again. Once is enough, right? So you know it's not mine or my name wouldn't be Aislinn Night, it would be Stephaney Something-or-other.**

The heat; the steam, ugh, Jake's shower rocks! It's not too big, and… well for me, he must be squeezing to get through the bathroom door! But the shower is awesome. Better than mine. Better than Edward's, the only loss is Jake has to do my gauss again; I probably shouldn't have had him do that right then and there. I should have waited.

I didn't want to use all the hot water, where as I would have hadn't it been the burning of the water on my already hot skin, not to mention my back. I turned off the water and I looked down and was shocked. There was blood, coating the floor, from my back. I sighed and turned the water on.

After the blood was rinsed off and down the drain, I turned the water off once again. I didn't want to wear my clothes so I walked into Jake's room in the towel. When I passed the door way into the living room, they stopped talking, and I could feel there stares. I chuckled, "You all need girlfriends… minus you Sam."

I got to Jacob's room and I found my clothes on the bed.

After I changed, I walked out and pointed to my outfit, looking at Jacob. "I own over 6 pairs of pants, 3 caprices, and you bring me one of my only shorts? Then, a midriff, my only midriff?" I asked.

Jake still wouldn't look me in the eye; he just nodded. I sighed and walked over and sat next to him, I put my arms over the edge of the couch.

"I really hate that," I spoke up.

That got everyone's attention.

"What?" Jake asked me.

"You don't notice it? I sure as hell do. It's pissin' me off," I hedged.

"Well?" Seth's innocence got the better of him.

I sighed. "I either walk by—you guys stare either way—and everything stops. The talking, the joking… everything. Talk, please. It's too quiet."

"What do you guys want us to say?" Sam asked me.

"I would rather ask a couple questions, but those can wait. Umm, do you want to go for a run?" I asked after a little thought.

"Why? We could just sit and talk," Paul huffed, angry.

"You just have a stick up your butt because you got beaten by a young one," Quill said.

"Is anyone hungry?" I asked.

Everyone ended up wither raising their hand or saying yes.

As soon as I got this, I jumped up. Everyone was staring at me.

"Get up, all of you," I ordered.

I walked out of the truck and into the night air. I hopped into the truck, rolled out the window, and hollered to them who were standing outside just looking at me, "Two in the front, the rest in the back."

"Where are we going?" Quill asked.

"My house."


	7. Help

**AN: Please read this. The future of this story depends on it! I have writers block. Please **_**message**_** me. I need **_**messages**_**, please no reviews, unless you decide not to give me ideas. I would rather not have whoever reads this story know what might happen. I will choose what I like most and I will not steal you idea. I will definitely, put your name on it with the chapter number on the summary. Pleasse help me, I will give you all the credit I can.**

**Thanks for helping, and if you didn't, enjoy the story anyway!**


	8. Aro

**AN: Okay, I have gotten a couple of replies, and it sucks! I know, I'm an author and I should like people loving what I write. I do, I love it. But, come on. I love everything that you guys gave me, but I just I have to number it down. No one has asked me, but Leah does not exist, at all. Seth does not have a sister. Plus, Sam is the only one who imprinted.**

**This chapter is:**

**Written By: Aislinn Night**

**Idea(s) From: Nature's Melody**

**On with the story!**

It's been three months; three whole months. I've recently acquired a nice tan, well I'm not pale. I look like a healthy person, not dead person.

I'm just pissed off at Jake. I am stronger than _Sam_. I have fought with him and won. I am not a bad winner either. When I beat someone, I tell the pack not to tease them too much, okay well they can tease them, they can't tease them in front of me. So, I do my job and stay with that person as much as possible. Embry, Seth, Paul, Quil, Jared, and Jake – SHOCKER! – have all warmed up to me; especially Paul.

When we went out for patrol last night, I found Aro, looking around out land.

I thought, _Guys?_

_Yeah, Bella?_—Paul

_What is it, Bells? _– Jake

_Find something? _– Sam

And the rest of the pack responded with something like that.

_I got one. Someone come out here and burn the remains. I know him, I get to kill him._

_No, Bella, you can't get him on your own._ – Sam

I don't normally listen to Sam.

_Do _not_ order me around. I'm not one of your pack, Sam. I do what I want. Just get someone out here to either burn the remains, or don't come out all._

I changed, picking up the big t-shirt I use instead of sweats. It covers everything, that's why I use it.

Since I was born without Quileute blood, and I only have a small amount of it in me, I smell the same. Humanly sweet, as the pack says.

Aro stiffened, sensing that someone was behind him. He turned around, searching the forests for a threat, but he didn't see what he expected; he saw me.

"Isabella!" He cried, a smile plastered on his face, but it wasn't fake, like it would have been if it was someone else.

"Hello Aro," I responded, calm; my voice never faltering. "What are you, may I ask, doing all the way here, in Washington?"

"Isabella, I have come to get you. I smell werewolves in these forests! What are you doing to deep? Here, come, I'll take you home. Edward wants to see you."

At that last statement I froze.

"He's back?" I whispered.

I felt rage and hate fill my body.

"I'm not sorry to say that I do not and cannot see him. And I'm also not sorry to say that I have to kill you," I responded in a sickly sweet voice that I know creeps people out.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that, my dear Isabella?" He asked, amused that I _mere_ human has threatened a strong, tough_, vampire_.

"Like this." I stepped behind a tree, took off my shirt and concentrated. I, uh, _poofed_ into my wolf form.

I growled at him, and he looked shocked.

"Th-that's n-not p-p-possible. H-how did-d this h-happen?" He stuttered.

_You're a retard. Do you think that I could answer you? Dumbass,_ I thought as I walked over to him.

_Who are you uh, thinking to Bella? Because if it's me then…_

_Jake, no it isn't you, you can _hear_ me you idiot,_ I snapped. _Get your furry little asses out here and burn this mother fucker._

I pounced and shredded him easily.

I stepped behind the tree from earlier, changed, threw on my t-shirt.

When I stepped out, I saw that the pack had taken care of him.

"Can we run home?" I asked Paul.

"Don't we always?"

"No, I mean yes but I want to run. Human form, ya know, jog, sprint?"

"Sure, I guess we could do that," he chuckled.

**At Bella's house…**

"Let's go to Port Angels and watch a movie!" I exclaimed.

I got a chorus of, "okay"'s so we all do into our cars and drove. I had Paul and Jake in my truck with the both following.

**AN: I know it's short, but I wanted to get this up. I have other stories that I want to finish, so I just wanted to satisfy you all and then I'll post as soon as possible.**

**Review if you want, don't if you don't.**

**PS: I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be changing this a little bit. It might get confusing so don't hesitate to ask **_**any**_** questions at all. I'll be replacing her change when it's typed up.**


	9. Yeah, or Nah?

**I was thinking, and I want all of you reader to look at the poll on my profile, because I've been thinking and I thought I shouldn't do anything with my stories without your consent.**

**Please, please, vote, because I was really thinking about doing this. Read the poll if you want to know what I'm talking about.**

**AN**


	10. All Better

**Sorry, guys. That was my first poll, and I didn't do it right. It's on right now so please vote, I want your opinion.**

**AN**


End file.
